La Historia que nadie sabe
by Sakura-hime-18
Summary: En esta tarde soleada de invierno... a pesar de que el sol parece ser cálido, mi cuerpo se siente muy frio... de pronto llego mi prima Luka y me susurra al oído "Mikuo tuvo un accidente" mi cuerpo duele horriblemente mi corazón se detuvo por momentos o parece detenerse y las lagrimas no dejan de correr por mi rostro, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, solamente quiero correr.
1. Capitulo 1- Prejuicio

**Muy buenas a todos**

**Este es mi segundo Fanfic, este es de vocaloid y es Yaoi,**

**Espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes no son mios todos son Vocaloid, Disfrutenlo y comentenlo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1- El Prejuicio**

Todas las mañanas es lo mismo…. Levantarse, cambiarse, desayunar, ensayar, comer, jugar, cenar, bañarse y dormir….

Estoy fastidiado de esto-me dije a mi mismo

¿De que estas fastidiado?-Me pregunta Kaito

De todo, de hacer todos los días lo mismo… algunas veces damos conciertos o paseamos pero es aburrido y fastidioso hacer todos los días lo mismo… empiezo a comprender a Honne-Dije algo bajo, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de hablar

Yuma… no seas tan amargado, antes eras atrevido con las chicas y hasta un poco… animado… pero últimamente te he visto muy desanimado, no creas que no entiendo a que te refieres pero nosotros elegimos este estilo de vida, y todos lo amamos… solamente tienes que aprender a vivir con eso

No es que no sepa vivir con eso…. Solo estoy aburrido-dije para terminar la conversación, no quería pelear con él, el de entre todos me caía mejor que cualquiera, simpático buen compañero y amigo…

Empecé a pasear por la casa para ver si veía algo interesante… nada…. Lo mismo de siempre

Rin jugando con Len, Meiko ocupada con las cuentas, Miku discutiendo con Piko no sé porque, y no me interesaba… pero como nada había nada más interesante me quede viéndolos, en eso llega Mikuo a defender a Miku

Piko ¿Qué le hiciste a Miku?-pregunta enojado

Yo no le hice nada, fue un accidente, estoy tratando de disculparme pero ella no me deja-Piko dice a la defensiva

¿Qué pasa Miku?-pregunta ignorando a Piko

El tiro mis puerros-dice Miku entre sollozos

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta muy enfadado Mikuo

El ya dijo que fue un accidente, que parte de eso no entiendes-Dije algo molesto, Todos me agradaban menos Mikuo… él era extraño, demasiado sobre protector con Miku, además no tenía idea de si le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres, simplemente no me agradaba, y me molestaba que le hablara a si a Piko, el además de Kaito era un muy buen compañero y amigo.

¿Y a ti quien te hablo?-me pregunta, pero ya no se veía molesto y me miraba de un modo extraño.

Piko es mi amigo es lógico que lo defienda-Dije y me voltee dejándolo con la palabra en la boca… no me agradaba que me mirara.

Seguí caminando por la casa y en eso me tope con mi prima Luka

¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta al ver mi rostro

Nada… lo de siempre, estoy aburrido fastidiado y acabo de dejar a Mikuo con la palabra en la boca-le dije y suspire, ella al escucharme también suspiro

Sabes he estado pensando en que deberíamos hacer un viaje, yo también me siento algo cansada de la rutina ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos con todos esta noche?-me pregunta sonriente.

Claro que si-dije y sonreí al instante, seguro un viaje me aria sentir mejor

Paso la tarde sin incidentes porque Kaito y yo nos encerramos en una sala y nos pusimos a jugar, el se entero de que deje a Mikuo con la palabra en la boca y no quería que peleara con alguien, llego la hora de la cena y todos estábamos sentados en la mesa, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Meiko, Rin, Len, Haku, Honne, Neru, Kaiko, Taito, Yuki, Kiyoteru, Miki y lily. Luka a mi derecha y Kaito a mi Izquierda, a Su izquierda estaba Miku… yo sabía que ellos dos se querían pero era algo molesto verlos acaramelados… o tal vez me estaba volviendo un amargado, como sea al frente mío quedo Mikuo y siempre quedaba o a mi lado o al frente y eso me molestaba demasiado, pero esta noche no le daría importancia.

Bueno, tengo una idea y quiero saber que les parece-Empezó Luka, Quiero que todos nos vallamos en un viaje, estuve investigando y hay una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para todos y queda a media hora caminando de un lago, es un paisaje hermoso, y como creo que algunos empezamos a estar estresados o aburridos sería mejor irnos para no empeorar los ánimos-Dijo eso ultimo mirándome a mí.

Yo voto a si-dije rápidamente

Yo también-Dijo Yuki y se sentó en mis piernas con esa dulce sonrisa, ella era la única que podía hacerme salir de mi enojo, o lo que me pasara, la quería mucho.

Entonces yo también iré-dijo Kiyoteru

Nosotros también-Dijo Rin levantando su brazo y el de Len

¿Tú qué dices Honne?, yo si quiero ir-Dijo tímidamente Haku

Supongo que si tú vas tendré que ir para cuidarte-dijo como si estuviera molesto por eso, pero le sonrió tiernamente a Haku

Yo no-dijo Taito suspirando, Mejor me cuentan como les fue y me traen obsequios

Que amargado, nosotras si vamos-Dijeron Miki y Lily al mismo tiempo, no sabía que les pasaba, pero últimamente hablaban así.

Yo también voy-Dijo sonriente Neru mirando a Len

Yo también-Dijo la dulce Kaiko

YO VOY-Dijo entusiasmada Miku tomada de la mano de Kaito, Tu también vas ¿no?

Claro que si-Le respondió sonriente

Entonces también voy yo-Dijo Mikuo mirándolos con recelo

Y ustedes tres ¿Por qué no dicen nada?-Dijo Luka Mirando a Meiko, Gakupo y Gumi

Ya contaste cuanto vamos a gastar en renta, comida y transporte-Dijo Meiko

Yo no le respondí nada porque era cierto, además sin ella esta casa no sería más que basura sin su control.

Ya tengo todo contemplado, un amigo del trabajo me va aprestar un autobús, la cabaña que les digo es de él también y la comida no es tanto ya que ahí podemos pescar-Sonrió misteriosamente Luka, esa sonrisa es porque tramaba algo y eso solo me hizo sonreír.

Entonces supongo que si voy-Dijo finalmente Meiko

Nosotros también-Dijo Gakupo después de murmurar algo con Gumi, parecía molesto con algo.

Y así fue como nos organizamos para un viaje del cual pensé que me ayudaría a mejorar mi carácter.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**CAPITULO 2...**

**LOS PREPARATIVOS**


	2. Capitulo 2-Verdades

**Aqui el segundo capitulo de este fanfic**

**espero y les guste**

**mas adelante mezclare un poco de misterio en la historia**

**si tienen sugerencias o algo... dejenlo en sus comentarios n,n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2-Verdades**

Después de la cena y de que todos decidiéramos ir, aunque Taito no quería ir lo obligamos, cada uno volvió a su rutina yo me fui con Piko y Kaito a jugar pero ya no me sentía ni fastidiado ni nada, tal vez era la emoción del viaje lo que me tenia así, además Yuki se fue tras de nosotros y eso me alegraba, aunque Kiyoteru la regañaba porque éramos una mala influencia para ella, en la cena habíamos acordado que mañana eligiéramos la fecha del viaje, Neru, Meiko y Luka trabajan, Luka ya había pedido el permiso y dijo que no había problema si se tardaba más de lo esperado, solo faltaban Meiko y Neru para ver que tan pronto nos iríamos.

Kaito y Piko se ponían a "luchar" según ellos y yo me quede sentado mirándolos con Yuki en mis piernas, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormida, pero no quería que la llevara a la cama, dijo que quería dormir conmigo… yo le dije que sí pero más tarde la llevaría a su cama, después tendría que soportar el sermón de Kiyoteru, y me sentía muy bien de ánimos como para amargarme por el o el molesto de Mikuo.

No sé en qué momento paso, pero me quede dormido con Yuki en mis piernas, cuando desperté yo estaba tapado y alguien parecía cargar a Yuki, me levante y me fije que estaba en un sillón, Kaito y Piko me miraban como si se estuvieran burlando, para cuando enfoque la vista vi que era Mikuo el que cargaba a Yuki y salía con ella de la habitación.

¿Qué paso?-Les pregunte algo adormilado

No pasó nada….-Me responde Kaito aguantándose la risa

Ya no te rías o aras que se moleste-Dijo Piko aunque el también parecía querer reírse

Si claro…. No paso nada-Les dije un poco molesto y ya despierto

Veras… Es que tu querido e inseparable amigo Mikuo nos regaño porque pensábamos rayarte la cara, si hubieras visto como te defendió, y muy molesto nos dijo que lo ayudáramos a cargarte hasta el sillón porque después te enfermarías, te tapo con gran dulzura y acomodo tu cabello suavemente, como a una dulce princesa-Kaito me dijo toda la historia con gran dramatismo y sin poder contener la risa

Mira su cara, te dije que se molestaría si lo decías de ese modo-dice Piko sonriendo pero parecía hablar enserio.

Simplemente los ignore, pero seguían hablando en voz muy alta.

Realmente no entiendo porque no te agrada Mikuo… a mi me molesta un poco que no me deje estar con Miku, pero realmente él nunca te ha hecho nada para que a ti te caiga tan mal-Decía Kaito ya con un tono serio, que se escuchaba extraño en el

A mi todos aquí me agradan, aunque este algo molesto con el por el incidente de hoy, aunque cuando alguien no te agrada… solo pasa y ya ¿no?-Dijo Piko

Simplemente no me agrada, no es que me haya hecho algo o que sea malo o lo que ustedes digan…-Dije para que ya dejaran el tema, en eso entra Mikuo con un rostro serio

Los tres nos quedamos callados.

Solo venia a disculparme por lo de la tarde y lo de hace rato… no tenia porque haber gritado-Dijo aun con un rostro muy serio y se dio la vuelta- Si no te agradaba simplemente me lo hubieras hecho saber antes-Dijo dándonos la espalda y se fue.

Los tres nos quedamos callados y completamente sorprendidos, nunca se había disculpado por algo, a menos de que Miku lo obligara, y Miku tratándose de puerros no se disculpaba ni pedía disculpas.

Voy a hablar con él-Dijo Kaito seriamente

Creo que tenía razón en lo que pensaba-Murmuro Kaito saliendo de la habitación

¿En que tenia razón?-Le pregunte a Piko

No tengo idea… Espero y no sea algo malo-Me respondió- Iré a ver qué pasa ¿Vienes?-Me dijo

No gracias, mejor después me dices-Le dije, no me interesaba si había herido a Mikuo, aunque me incomodaba la idea de cómo se entero de las cosas, tal vez debería hablar con él y decirle exactamente lo que pensaba…. Aunque no tenía idea de ello.

Después de rato llego Piko y me dijo que no le había sacado nada a Kaito y que ya se iba a dormir, y que Kaito estaba muy serio cuando salió de la habitación de Mikuo.

Piko se fue y decidí ir a hablar con Mikuo… no tenía idea de que le iba a decir pero, al menos no tendría esa sensación que tenia ahora, aunque también tenía sueño, pero ya después dormiría, Salí de la sala camine hasta la habitación y toque la puerta, pero no abría

HEY… abre, quiero hablar contigo-Dije aunque mi voz se escuchaba extraña, seguro era el sueño, toque un par de veces más y abrió la puerta

¿Qué quieres?-Me dijo inexpresivamente, por eso me caía mal, era demasiado cerrado extraño y sobre protector

Hablar contigo-Le dije de buen modo, me dejo entrar a su habitación y me dijo que me sentara en su cama, el parecía estar limpiando algo.

Ok, entonces dime lo que necesites-seguía hablando de ese modo…

Quería disculparme contigo, sé que no soy alguien agradable y que nunca te he tratado bien, te debí de haber dicho esto antes, pero es que la verdad no tengo idea de porque me caes tan mal, pero quiero arreglar eso… bueno no arreglarlo si no que…-No tenía idea de que decir solo sentía la necesidad de estar hablando, el me miraba de un modo raro… como si mirara algo poco común, además creo que no se me entendía mucho porque estaba bostece y bostece

Ya déjalo, ya entendí que no te agrado, ¿pero hay algo que pueda hacer para agradarte?-Sonrió de un modo extraño – Realmente me gustaría que fuéramos… ¿amigos?-Hizo un gesto raro cuando dijo amigos

No lo sé… puedes intentarlo, ¿pero qué ganas con eso?-No entendí porque quería ser mi amigo, ya casi tenía los ojos cerrados del sueño

Gano más de lo que tú te pudieras imaginar-Sonrió misteriosamente

Si dices…-Y me quede dormido

Desperté como a las 6 de la mañana y estaba dormido en la cama de Mikuo, me senté y sentí su brazo encima mío, como si me abrasara, estaba contra la pared, avente su brazo lo cual hizo que se despertara.

¿Qué te pasa? Todavía que duermes en mi cama-Dijo adormilado pero sonriendo

¿Por qué no me despertaste?-Le dije molesto

Intente despertarte, pero parecías muerto, así que decidí que durmieras aquí-Dijo aun sonriendo pero parecía que había despertado

Me hubieras aventado un vaso de Agua o algo-me estire un poco e intente brincarlo para irme de su cuarto, el lo noto y me tomo los brazos

¿Ya te vas?-me pregunto pero su sonrisa se fue

Eso intento, suéltame-le dije molesto

No lo creo…-me acostó y se puso sobre mí, sonreía pícaramente y tenía mis manos inmovilizadas

¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunte espantado, sabía que era un tipo raro, pero esto era pasarse

Pego sus labios a mi oreja y me susurro….

En verdad… ¿te desagrado tanto?-podía sentir sus labios en mi oreja y sentía su respiración, me estremecí y él lo sintió-¿Por qué te estremeces? Si te desagradara tanto como dices ya hubieras intentado quitarme de encima ¿no?-Dijo burlonamente y beso mi cuello…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 3 - Los preparativos y las evaciones**


	3. Capitulo 3- Los preparativos y evaciones

**Aqui el capitulo 3 de este fanfic**

**como el fanfic de tsubasa esta un poco atrasado**

**con este quiero publicar uno por dia**

**recomiendenlo y comentenlo, me ayudarian mucho**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 –Los preparativos y las evasiones**

Al sentir sus labios en mi cuello reaccione de un modo que nunca hubiera esperado, trate de quitarlo, pero parecía como si quisiera que el siguiera, deje de tratar de soltar mis brazos y me quede inmóvil al tener esas sensaciones en mi cuerpo  
Es extraño... creí que no aceptarías esto-Me dice burlonamente Mikuo yo solo lo miraba, al final el termino besándome y yo no hice nada por detenerlo, solo me sentía agitado al no saber cómo reaccionar, el soltó mis brazos y empezó a acariciar mi pecho y a quitarme la camisa, yo solo lo miraba, una parte de mi me decía que ahora era el momento de irme y la otra me decía que me quedara a ver qué era lo que sentía

Antes de que pudiera decidir algo, mi cuerpo reacciono solo, lo abrace muy fuerte besándolo y pasando mis manos por su espalda… no tenía ni idea de que hacer solo quería continuar, pero al escuchar pasos me detuve.

¿Alguien sabe donde esta Yuma?-pude escuchar la voz de Kaito cerca

En ese momento deje a Mikuo

Si le dices a alguien de esto, te mato-y Salí de la habitación

El no me respondió nada y no pensaba que fuera tan tonto como para decir algo.

Yuma, ¿Dónde estabas?-Me pregunta Piko que apareció tras de mi

Anoche le pedí disculpas a Mikuo y me dormí en el piso de su habitación-Dije y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran Kaito y Luka, aun no aclaraba mi mente y no tenía ni idea de que decir

¿Dinos que fue lo que paso?-Exigió Luka muy enfadada pero en su rostro había como una chispa

Ya le dije a Piko, fui a pedirle disculpas a Mikuo y me quede dormido… eso es todo-Dije evitando su mirada

¿Qué paso después?-Me pregunta Kaito

¿A qué te refieres con después?-Acaso el imaginaba lo que había pasado, con solo pensarlo me sonroje un poco

Mira tanto Luka como yo sabemos lo que Mikuo siente por ti, además Piko dijo que cuando te vio tu parecías desconcertado, así que no me digas que no paso nada, porque si no me respondes iré a preguntarle a Mikuo, sabes yo apenas anoche confirme mis sospechas sobre esto-Kaito me dijo en un tono muy serio y al final como pensativo

Luka se sentó en un lado mío abrasándome

Mikuo es un idiota pero te quiere… pero tú no te presiones por eso… si no quieres decirnos no te obligaremos, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros te apoyamos a ti-Me dijo Luka

Pues verán… en la mañana cuando desperté estaba acostado en su cama y cuando ya me iba él se puso sobre mí y me beso… yo me iba a quitar pero de algún modo termine besándolo yo a él… y no tengo idea de que me pasa-Me sentía confundido, incluso hasta enfermo y un par de lagrimas brotaron de mi…

Tu tranquilo… nosotros te apoyamos, pero por favor piensa en lo que paso y porque reaccionaste así… tal vez necesites esto para entenderte a ti mismo lo que quieres y lo que vas a hacer… este viaje yo lo prepare para ti, ya lo había hablado con Kaito de que me sentí muy preocupada por ti, porque parecía que tu no tuvieras nada a que aferrarte… a sí que por mi por favor piensa en eso ¿sí?-Luka me dijo y en su rostro pude ver la preocupación y el cariño, yo la abrace mas fuerte

Solo por ti lo haré… ya no te preocupes por favor, me podrían dejar solo un momento ¿por favor?-Les dije amablemente a los dos, y se fueron de la habitación, para este momento ya eran las 7:20 de la mañana.

Me acosté boca abajo en mi cama, y dormí un poco, sentí que apenas había cerrado mis ojos cuando sentí algo encima de mí rápidamente me voltee pensando lo peor, y casi tiro a Yuki de mi espalda

¿Estás bien?-Me dice mi niña linda

Claro que sí, es solo que me asustaste-Le conteste con una sonrisa, girándome y sentándome

Es que ya es medio día y tu aun estabas dormido y aparte escuche a Kaito-nii diciendo que estaba preocupado por ti-Me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

La baje al piso y me levante…

Con razón me duele el cuerpo, supongo que iré a comer algo-Dije aunque no quería salir del cuarto

Mmm… algo tenía que decirte… aaa! Meiko-nee, mando a hablar a todos-Me dijo y me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia la puerta

La cargue y me dirigí hacia la sala, ya estaban todos ahí así que tome una silla y me senté con Yuki en mis piernas

Ya que estamos todos aquí, quería confirmar la fecha del viaje… por desgracia no podrá ser pronto… Luka si tiene permiso pero Neru y yo podremos ir hasta en un mes, tenemos mucho trabajo y no podemos dejarlo así como si nada, ustedes deciden si se van antes que nosotras y nosotras los alcanzamos después, o si nos esperan un mes y nos vamos todos juntos-Dijo Meiko en un tono firme

Yo creo que deberíamos ir todos juntos-Dijo Luka

Pero si esperamos un mes ya será invierno… y no creo que haya mucha pesca por ahí, lo ideal sería irnos pronto porque aun hay pesca… aunque pienso igual que Luka al querer ir con todos-Dijo Kiyoteru

Todos votamos a esperar un mes para irnos de viaje, así tendríamos más tiempo de organizar todo, y de juntar provisiones para el invierno, según Luka la cabaña esta acondicionada tanto para verano como para invierno así que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el clima.

Termino la reunión y cada uno volvió a sus actividades, yo me quede junto con Yuki, con ella mi mente se sentía tranquila y podía pensar en lo que Luka me había pedido….

Por más que trataba no podía dejar de pensar en que yo realmente quería continuar besando a Mikuo y hacer mucho más…. Pero tal vez solo me deje llevar o solo quiero un cambio de algo… me sentía tan fastidiado con todo que ya cualquier cosa me parecía buena… por lo pronto, ya había evitado a Mikuo toda la mañana y seguiría evitándolo hasta estar en claro… además es un maldito pervertido… aunque si no hubiera hecho eso… yo seguiría igual que ayer….

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Proximo capitulo**

**CAPITULO 4 - Mas evaciones y un secreto profundo**


	4. Cap4-Mas evasiones y un secreto profundo

**Minna-san**

**Aqui el Capitulo 4 de este fanfic**

**Apartir de aqui empezara un poco el misterio y los secretos**

**mañana Publico capitulo nuevo!**

**DISFRUTENLO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

**CAPITULO 4 – Mas evasiones y un secreto profundo**

Me pase casi todo el día con Yuki y pensando sobre lo que había pasado… no me aclare nada, pero al menos gracias a Yuki me sentía más claro, después de la cena me fui con Kaito, Piko, Yuki y Kiyoteru, quería saber la razón de porque no dejaba a Yuki, Kiyoteru le puso a Yuki unos ejercicios de matemáticas y yo la ayudaba con lo que no entendía, me ayudaba a estar distraído, sentía que todo lo que había pensado era más que suficiente por hoy.

Entro Luka a la sala buscando algo con su mirada, hasta que veo que se enfoca en mi, rápidamente camino hacia mí y me tomo del brazo.

Ven conmigo-Me dijo rápidamente y me jalo fuera de la sala hacia mi habitación, entramos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en mi cama

¿Qué pasa?-Le dije sonriendo por el misterio, aunque tenía una idea de lo que quería hablar

¿Qué has pensado?-Directa, como siempre, eso me hizo sonreír

La verdad… no mucho… por más que he pensado, no llego a ninguna conclusión, sé que si no sintiera "algo" por él no lo habría besado, pero no es que lo quiera, además también pensé en que tal vez es por un cambio o porque estoy aburrido de lo mismo siempre, no lo sé-dije todo en lo que había pensado y termine en un suspiro- Además solo han pasado unas horas, no sé como esperas que este en claro en eso, sabes también puede que fuera porque tenía sueño-Lo ultimo lo dije como broma, cosa que a ella no le pareció.

No juegues con esto, es serio, quiero que seas feliz, que estés tranquilo, y si no quieres a Mikuo, que hables con él para que se lo hagas saber-Me dijo seriamente, aunque en sus ojos pude apreciar que ella quería que correspondiera a Mikuo, en eso entra Kaito

Luka tiene razón, no es algo con lo que puedas jugar, en vez de evitar a Mikuo, creo que deberías hablar con él, trátalo, con eso creo que puedes estar más claro-Me dijo Kaito, creo que ambos querían que le correspondiera…

Pero es Hombre… además yo nunca he pensado de esa manera con nadie, ¿acaso no les incomodaría que él y yo tuviéramos algo?-No tenía idea de cómo defenderme

No digas estupideces, nosotros lo único que queremos es que seas feliz-Me dijo Kaito y puso su mano en mi hombro-No creo que a alguien le moleste eso, mientras tú sean felices-Me sonrió y me levanto de la cama

¿Esperan que valla y hable con él?-Los mire y pude ver qué era eso

No me dijeron nada y salieron de mi habitación, me acosté boca arriba y me puse a ver el techo tratando de buscar formas, en cuanto vi un Puerro deje de hacerlo, cerré mis ojos y lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Mikuo… molesto me dije a mi mismo, "ok, iré a hablar con él", me levante, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de Mikuo, pude escuchar que alguien estaba con él y solo me quede escuchando.

Mikuo-nii ¿estás bien?-Escuche la voz de Miku

Claro que si ¿Qué podría tener?-Mikuo se escuchaba desanimado

Onii-chan, se que estas enamorado de Yuma, ¿paso algo?-Ella se escuchaba bastante preocupada

El solo se quedo callado, lo pude escuchar suspirar, me aleje un poco de la puerta, pensaba en irme pero mis piernas no respondían.

Mikuo… ¿no me tienes confianza?-Pregunto Miku

Claro que sí, no malinterpretes las cosas, es que el ya se entero y me ha estado evitando todo el día… y eso me duele un poco-Dijo final mente, pude escuchar su voz triste y al final se quebró un poco.

Por favor no llores, iré a hablar con el idiota de Yuma-Dijo Miku decidida, y me acerque a la puerta

No vallas, si él no quiere saber de mi no importa, solo tengo que acostumbrarme… al menos tengo el consuelo de haberlo besado-Su voz se seguía escuchando muy triste aunque al final soltara una risa seca

Tú te mereces mucho más que eso, no te conformes y lucha-Dijo Miku, y yo toque la puerta

¿Quién es?-Hablo Miku

Aaamm… yo, quisiera hablar con Mikuo, ¿esta aquí?-Me hice el tonto, no quería que se dieran cuenta que los estaba escuchando

Pasa-esta vez hablo Mikuo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y pude ver a Miku y Mikuo sentados en la cama, no mire directamente a Mikuo y desvié mi vista hacia el Gabinete y note que estaba cerrado con un candado, Miku se levanto le dio un beso en la frente a Mikuo y salió de la habitación aunque cuando paso frente a mi pude ver que me hecho una mirada envenenada, parecía querer matarme con la mirada.

Me pare frente a Mikuo, aun no me atrevía a mirarlo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi

Bueno… creo que mentí un poco, no es que quisiera hablar contigo, más bien quería entender que me había pasado en la mañana y venia a disculparme porque creo que me he portado muy mal contigo todo este tiempo-Le dije al no saber qué decir.

No te preocupes, no te niego que me dolió saber que ni siquiera te agradaba, pero me gusta tu actitud un poco fría y desinteresada, creo que soy un idiota, pero no te quedes parado ven y siéntate-Me dijo y se movió a la esquina de la cama, suspire y me senté en la otra esquina de la cama

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-No tenía idea de que hablar y miraba mis pies

Tú nunca me diste oportunidad, y ahora entiendo porque, además era divertido discutir contigo-Me dijo y en su voz se escuchaba la burla, volta a verlo y vi sus ojos, una gran cantidad de emociones fluyeron dentro de mí, me sonroje y volví a voltearme

¿Divertido?-Quería acercarme a él pero no lo aria, solamente había ido con él para entender mejor lo que pasaba, me mordí el labio

Sentí como él se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro son una mano y con la otra sapo mi labio de entre mis dientes

No quiero que se maltraten sus labios, y si, era divertido ver tus gestos, cuando te enojas haces muchos gestos-Me dijo sonriendo.

Tome su rostro con una mano, no podía evitarlo, el que estuviera tan cerca de mí, solo me agitaba y deseaba besarlo, deseaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sin pensarlo lo acosté y me puse sobre el mirándolo directo a los ojos, empecé a besarlo con desesperación, a pasar mis manos sobre su pecho y brazos, el me abrazo y me volteo, me miro y sonrió y me quito lentamente la ropa…

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**Capitulo 5- Nuestro Secreto y Empieza el Viaje**


	5. Cap5-Nuestro secreto y Empieza el Viaje

Minna-san

aqui un capitulo mas de este fanfic

porfa, recomiendenlo si les gusta y comenten lo que piensan de el

enserio se los agradeceria mucho,

DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 – Nuestro secreto y Empieza el Viaje**

Me quito la camisa que tenia puesta y me veía de arriba abajo sin perder detalle, paso una de sus manos lentamente por mi pecho y lamio mis pezones, yo solo estaba jadeando, empezó a besarme suavemente y a cada beso aumentaba la intensidad, podía sentir la pasión fluyendo por los dos, paseo sus labios por mi cuello de arriba hacia abajo y pude sentir sus manos bajando desde mi pecho hacia mi estomago y cada vez más abajo, me quito el resto de mi ropa, besando cada parte de mí, me sentía completamente rojo, no quería que parara.

¿Te gusta esto?-Me pregunto sonriendo pícaramente, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi entrepierna, lamiendo y besando cada parte de mi.

No quería responderle, me daba incluso vergüenza estar en esta situación,  
me sentía extraño, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, pero no me importaba,  
me gustaba lo que sentía, cuando intento tocarme más allá de lo permitido, trate de detenerlo,  
pues no estaba preparado para hacer esas cosas con un hombre, pero al tomar sus manos con las mías, él las apretó de una forma tan dulce, tan bella, como si lo hubiera soñado tanto, me dijo con voz enternecida, "Yuma... Te amo", hermosas palabras, que jamas pensé decir, y jamás pensé que me las dijeran, era demasiado extraño para mí, oírlas de esa forma; eso me sorprendió tanto que solté sus manos.  
El acerco su rostro al mío, me lamió los labios, y se alejo de mí, me miro a los ojos; yo no le dije nada, y me beso, fue un beso fugaz, y volvió a lo que iba a hacerme desde un principio, empezó a tocarme, y a besarme, cerré los ojos y me perdí a su lado, no podía negar el placer que sentía,  
me gustaba estar en ese momento, aun me sentía raro, pero lo que vivía en ese momento era mucho más fuerte , y en gemidos, le dije que volviera decirme que me amaba.  
Entre besos y caricias, me decía "te amo, te amo, y más te amo". Tan hermosas, tan delicadas, que incluso también pensé que yo le amaba; si, hicimos el amor,  
el me hizo suyo entre palabras de amor, pero al otro día, estaba acostado en su cama, y fue cuando supe que no era amor, era algo indescriptible...

Sentí como si hubieran pasado días en vez de horas, me senté en la cama y note que él estaba despierto mirándome

Buenos días-Me dice y se sienta

Buenos días-Le respondí y me salí rápidamente de la cama, el tomo mi brazo me jalo y caí en sus piernas, acerco nuestros rostros y me susurro "no diré nada si eso es lo que tú quieres"

No le respondí, me vestí rápidamente y me fui del cuarto, camine hacia mi cuarto, eran las 5:20 de la mañana, a esta hora nadie se daría cuenta, llegue a mi cuarto y rápidamente me acosté en mi cama, cuando sentí que unas manos tapaban mi boca.

¿Dormiste en la habitación de Mikuo?-Era Luka, ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?, soltó mi boca y se sentó en mi cama

Si, ahí dormí ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le dije en voz muy baja tratando de controlarme, me asusto horrible y no me gustaba la idea de que me vigilara

Vine a ver como estabas antes de irme, me hablaron del trabajo que tenía una reunión temprano y como tu sueles despertar temprano, vine a despedirme, Cuéntame todo-Me dijo todo con una gran sonrisa, como si ya supiera y solo quisiera detalles

¿No se te hace tarde en tu trabajo?-Le dije para que no me presionara

No me importa llegar tarde-Me dijo aun con gran expectativa, aunque en su rostro se notaba que le preocupaba el trabajo

No te preocupes, tu ve, mas tarde cuando llegues te digo todo lo que quieras-Le dije, ella asintió y se fue corriendo, aun era temprano y me sentía cansado, así que decidí dormirme.

Suspire… y abrí los ojos… ya tarde… las 11 de la mañana, me estire y me levante.

(1 mes después)

Paso exactamente un mes después de que Mikuo y yo hiciéramos el amor por primera vez, casi todos los días yo iba a su habitación y me salía sigilosamente de ella para que nadie lo notara, Kaito se quedo un poco sorprendido cuando le conté, pero me dio todo su apoyo, lo cual hizo que ahora lo tenga en mayor estima que antes, ya era invierno y mañana partiríamos de viaje Mikuo y yo quedamos que esta noche no nos veríamos, hasta ahora habíamos mantenido todo esto en secreto los únicos que sabían eran Kaito, Luka y Miku, que se entero después de verme salir una noche de la habitación de Mikuo.

Teníamos todo listo, alimentos, ropa, un autobús que le prestaron a Luka, todo parecía estar perfecto… lo único con lo que tenia duda eran las habitaciones, para poder estar todos acomodados, las habitaciones eran el problema, quedaríamos en parejas, y Luka fue quien decidió las habitaciones, aun no decía como quedaríamos, pero ya sabía quién dormiría conmigo.

Además Luka se sentía molesta conmigo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado yo aun no lograba saber que era exactamente lo que sentía, yo decía que tal vez solo era una pasión pasajera, incluso se lo dije a Mikuo, a él no le molesto, pero a Luka sí, me dijo que Mikuo decía eso para no presionarme, pero que estaba segura que él estaba triste por eso, Kaito trata de mantenerme alejado de Luka, cada vez que me veía me sermoneaba, el también lo hacia un poco pero respetaba mis decisiones.

Se sintió extraño dormir en mi cama, solo, casi me escapo a la habitación de Mikuo pero me contuve.

Desperté en la mañana a las 6:20, 40 minutos antes del viaje, me cambie de ropa, guarde mi Pijama en la maleta, me peine un poco, y lleve todo mi equipaje a la sala, ya estaban ahí las cosas de casi todos, solo faltaban las de Taito y de Neru.

Una vez que estuvieron todos los equipajes, los guardamos en el autobús, apenas si cupo, desayunamos y todos estuvimos listos y abordo a las 7 de la mañana, en el lado de la ventana de uno de los asientos de atrás estaba Mikuo, yo a su lado y pasando a los siguientes asientos estaban Yuki y Kiyoteru, los demás se acomodaron y a cada rato cambiaban de Lugar, atrás de mi estaban Miku y Kaito, se decidió que Primero conduciría Gakupo, después Kaito y al final Kiyoteru con las instrucciones de Luka.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 6 - El largo camino y la extraña cabaña**


	6. Cap6-El largo camino y la extraña cabaña

**Minna-san**

**ya lo decidi, me siento muy inspirada con esta historia**

**asi que publicare dos capitulos diariamente, ya hoy publique el 5**

**y ahorita el 6, mañana 7 y 8**

**apartir de aqui empieza el misterio, y mas personas entraran en la historia**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 – El largo camino y la extraña cabaña**

Nos organizáramos como nos organizáramos, éramos 9 hombres y 11 mujeres, por fuerza tenían que quedar una habitación con hombre y una mujer, me daba cierta curiosidad de saber cómo Luka iba a distribuir las habitaciones.

Según Luka la cabaña quedaba a 26 horas de camino, sin paradas, pero nadie estuvo bien con esa idea, quedamos en que habría dos paradas por lo menos, al principio estuve jugando con Yuki, duramos una hora jugando en un pizarrón de juguete que ella traía, pero al final se quedo dormida, se había acostado tarde por la emoción, todos estaban dormidos, todos nos habíamos desvelado y solo Luka Gakupo y yo estábamos despiertos, me levante y pude ver a Rin despierta sentada en un lado de Len, le estaba rayando la cara, era bastante buena dibujando, y me impresiono que Len no se despertara con todo lo que le estaba haciendo

Rin me miro y me giño un ojo y siguió con su obra de arte, camine hasta un poco mas y escuche que Luka hablaba con Gakupo

Sigo sin entender que es lo que te molesta-Dijo Luka enojada

Ya te dije que no me parece bien que aceptes cosas de desconocidos, lo de menos era haber ido a un lugar más cercano, hubiera costado un poco más pero me sentiría más cómodo-le respondió Gakupo

El es un amigo mío del trabajo, y no tengo ninguna clase de compromiso con él, si es lo que te molesta, además él solo se ofreció y me pareció bien, estamos justos de dinero y necesitábamos las vacaciones, así que ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Cada vez se escuchaba más molesta Luka, no sabía si intervenir o no, pero decidí hacerlo, esto solo podría empeorar

Que aburrido es que todos estén dormidos ¿no creen?-Les dije y ambos parecían sorprendidos

Yuma, creí que estabas dormido-Luka parecía aliviada

No pude dormir, además no me siento a gusto con solo ustedes dos despiertos, seguro también se aburren ¿no?-Les dije haciéndoles saber que yo no había oído nada

Pues…. Un poco… pero es lógico, todos anoche se durmieron tarde y seguro están cansados… los únicos que nos dormimos temprano fuimos Gakupo, Kaito y yo-Luka se veía más tranquila, aunque parecía como si quisiera evitar a Gakupo, el se veía irritado y a la vez… ¿triste?, por alguna razón esa mirada se me hizo un poco conocida… aunque no sabía porque… se parecía a la vez que Mikuo escucho que me desagradaba… ¿a caso a él le gustaba Luka?

Pasaron un par de horas y algunos ya estaban despiertos, yo esperaba a que despertara Len para ver su reacción, Luka y Gakupo parecían gente civilizada hablando muy formalmente el uno con el otro

Me senté frente al asiento de Len y le tome una foto, Rin ya había terminado su obra maestra y parecía que apenas se podía aguantar la risa, el rostro de Len lleno de corazones de colores, unos lindos bigotes cafés, parecía que también le había delineado los ojos, ¿Cómo no sintió todo eso?, para cuando Len empezó a despertar, Honne, Piko, Kaito, Meiko, Haku, Kiyoteru y yo ya estábamos despiertos alrededor de él mirándolo y aguantándonos la risa, Rin huyo de ahí pero le dejo un espejo

¡RIN!-grito Len furioso, y se fue tras de ella, su grito hizo que Gumi, Neru Miki y Lily se despertaran, que eran las más cercanas, para entonces ya había mandado la foto a varias de mis cuentas de correo, como respaldo, y se la enseñe a las recién despertadas, todas se murieron de risa menos Neru quien trato de borrarla, pero no la deje, ya eran las 12 y llegamos a un pequeño pueblo donde hicimos la primer parada, las chicas corrieron al baño y nosotros fuimos a pedir comida para desayunar, Gakupo iba a conducir hasta las 8 de la noche e iba a provechar este tiempo para descansar un poco y comer, platicaba a escondidas con Gumi, si mi sospecha era cierta, entonces Gakupo usaba a su hermana para sacar información.

Duramos una hora entre juegos, comida y viendo como Len lavaba su cara, batallo bastante antes de poder tirarse toda la pintura y demás que tenia, y eso quedaron varias marcas, nos subimos de nuevo al autobús, y Luka puso una película de las muchas que había traído para distraernos, esta era anime, ya la había visto y aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo llore, Clannad era algo realmente hermoso, yo trate de dormir un poco, así evitaría que otros me vieran llorar.

Mikuo y yo intercambiamos lugares, el si quería ver la película, me desperté hasta las 8, que era la hora de Kaito de conducir, me molestaba haber dormido tanto, lo más seguro es que no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche, ahora Luka había puesto una película de suspenso, ya también la había visto, pero al menos con esta no lloraría, Mikuo estaba dormido, y al estar en el lado de la ventana no podía salir, vi la película hasta el final y Luka ya no pondría más películas porque eran las 11:30 de la noche y ella también iba a dormir, yo no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, las 12 de la noche y ya todos excepto Kaito y yo estaban dormidos y lo peor es que no podía salir, porque después despertaría a Mikuo, ¿de cuando acá yo era tan considerado?, lo brinque lo más sutil que pude y el solo hizo un ruido con la garganta.

Me fui hacia donde estaba Kaito y el parecía sorprendido de verme

Creí que estabas dormido-Hablaba un poco bajo

Me dormí desde que nos subimos a la 1, ¿hicieron más paradas?-seguramente las hubo

Solo una, en una gasolinera y casi todos se bajaron al baño, creo que no quieren ensuciar el baño del autobús, y eso me parece bastante bien-Kaito parecía un poco más relajado

Que lastima que nadie me despertó, si me hubieran despertado, ahora tal vez si podría dormir-Dije algo molesto

A mí me alegra que no duermas, seguro que me dormiría si no me distraigo un poco, le dije a Luka que era mejor que yo condujera en la mañana y Kiyoteru en la noche, pero yo tengo mejor vista que él y por eso me toco en la noche-dijo sonriendo un poco, con razón lo note un poco aliviado cuando me acerque a él.

Dieron las 4 de la mañana y Luka se despertó y dijo que sería mi relevo, necesitaba indicarle a Kaito en qué lugar dar una vuelta y varias cosas más, me fui hasta mi asiento y note a Mikuo despierto, no me importo solo pase sobre él y me senté, ya empezaba a sentir sueño, pero a él parecía no importarle eso, tan pronto como me senté el rápidamente se levanto y miro a todos lados, sonrió y se volvió a sentar

Solamente Luka y Kaito están despiertos-Hablo en susurros y me beso, no fue algo pasional a como acostumbramos solo algo rápido, me miro directo a los ojos-ya quería besarte-seguía hablando en susurros

Yo tengo sueño, cuando lleguemos a la cabaña ya aremos lo que quieras-trate de voltearme pero no me dejo y me beso nuevamente, esta vez fue un beso más largo y sentí un poco mas de pasión en el, me soltó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

Sé que me dijiste que esto era una pasión temporal, y por eso quiero aprovechar cada instante, deseo cada parte de ti como no tienes una idea-hablaba en susurros pero podía sentir la emoción con que lo decía, y por primera vez pude entender todo lo que Luka me decía, a él realmente le dolía que yo no lo quisiera, o al menos que yo no me aclarara.

Me sentí tan culpable que solo le dije idiota en voz baja y lo bese, acaricie su rostro e hice el beso lo más duradero que pude, jugué con su lengua, mordí sus labios y por poco y casi hacemos una tontería en el autobús, lo bueno es que nos controlamos antes de que alguien despertara, de rato de separarnos me dormí, y esta vez fue la primera vez que soñé con Mikuo

Llego la mañana, hicimos otra parada Kiyoteru empezó a manejar y Kaito dormía tranquilamente atrás de nosotros, pasaron horas y horas, me dio risa ver que Len dormía muy separado de Rin, me volví a dormir pero esta vez junto a Mikuo y Yuki en mis piernas, cuando de repente Luka nos hablo, se veía radiante

Ya llegamos-Dijo y se puso a despertar a los demás

Ya una vez todos despiertos todos nos bajamos y vimos esa extraña e impresionante cabaña, sentí una sensación horrible al caminar hacia ella, como si algo malo fuera a pasar pronto, esa cabaña se veía cálida pero no precisamente bonita, parecía un poco salida de película de terror, pero al menos esta noche estaría solo con Mikuo…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 7 – Las habitaciones y una primer mala noche**


	7. Cap7-Las habitacionesylaprimeramalanoch ...

_**Minna-san**_

_**como les prometi, hoy subire 2 capitulos**_

_**ahorita yo tengo las 2:45 de la tarde**_

_**me esperare hasta las 10 para publicar el segundo**_

_**quiero dejarlas con el suspenso un rato xDD**_

_**Bueno, DISFRUTENLO Y SI LES GUSTA NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 – Las habitaciones y una primer mala noche**

Luka tenía razón, era un paisaje hermoso a pesar del frio, los arboles sin hojas, todo se miraba color café, y parecía que había llovido, de las puntas de las ramas de los arboles se notaban picos de hielo, lo cual hacia el paisaje más hermoso, aun no teníamos definido el tiempo que pasaríamos ahí, Neru y Meiko solo estarían dos semanas y se regresarían junto con Taito, Kiyoteru y Yuki, había una camioneta lo suficientemente grande para que ellos regresaran, a él dueño de ella no le molestaba que la tomaran, solamente que ellos tendrían que pagar la gasolina.

Nosotros nos pusimos a bajar el equipaje y ellas decidieron entrar a preparar algo de comida, esperaba que solo Neru y Meiko decidieran la comida, las otras tenían gustos muy extraños seguro que si Luka y Miku cocinaban terminaríamos comiendo Puerros con atún.

Una vez todo bajado y dentro de la cabaña, Luka nos reunió en la sala, es bastante bonita, una chimenea de piedra, piso de madera, los muebles parecían salidos de película, era bastante cálido, afuera hacia un frio glacial, esperaba y las habitaciones fueran iguales.

Ya que estamos todos aquí, les diré como quedaran las habitaciones, están justas para que en cada una haya dos personas, a la Izquierda estarán las chicas y a la derecha los hombre-dijo señalando los caminos-no quiero que me discutan como decidí ordenarlos, después de ciertas platicas así fue como quedo todo-Dijo y bajo un poco la mirada, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con eso

-¿A nosotros no nos dejaste opinas, pero a ellas si?-Pregunta Kaito un poco molesto

-No es que no los dejara opinar… es solo que… bueno ya diré como-Termino en un suspiro y empezó a hablar nuevamente

Chicas:

-Miki y Lily, Meiko y Miku, Gumi y yo, Haku y Neru, Rin y Yuki.

Chicos:

-Kaito y Yuma, Piko y Gakupo, Len y Honne, Taito y Kiyoteru

-Y la habitación Mixta estará a la izquierda por comodidad, Kaiko y Mikuo.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta al escuchar la habitación Mixta

-Una vez que Meiko, Neru Taito Kiyoteru y Yuki se vallan, se pueden organizar como quieran, claro que respetando el lado de cada quien

-¿Por qué quedo con Kaiko?-Pregunta Mikuo confuso, yo aun no podía creer que Luka no me pusiera con Mikuo, y que a él lo pusiera con una chica

-Tiene razón, la habitación mixta pudo haber quedado así

Kaito y Kaiko-Primos

Luka y Yuma-Primos

Taito y Kaiko-Primos

Miku y Mikuo-Hermanos

Honne y Haku-Hermanos

Rin y Len-Hermanos

Gumi y Gakupo-Hermanos

Kaito y Miku-Pareja

Kiyoteru, dio sus opciones parecía que nadie parecía que estuviera bien eso

-Yo quería dormir con Yuma-Dijo Yuki molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Esa última opción no me gusta-Dijo Mikuo molesto por la idea

-Ya les dije que… alguien hablo conmigo… y no diré nombres pero me dijo que pensaba que eso era lo mejor, además les dije que no discutieran por eso, en dos semanas podrán acomodarse como quieran-Luka parecía decidida a no dejar que cambiáramos habitaciones

Nos mostro el camino a nuestras habitaciones, hacia los baños, a la cocina, y a la terraza

Ya una vez en la habitación con Kaito, decidí que no pasaba nada, creo que Luka quería alejarme de él, para que por fin me pudiera aclarar, ¿pero porque con Kaiko?, y si ella quería que fueran pareja como Miku y Kaito, Mikuo me había confesado que él sentía atracción por ambos sexos pero que él está enamorado de mi, seguro Luka quería prevenir a Mikuo sobre que si era cierto que yo solo tenía una pasión pasajera, el tuviera un consuelo, ¿Por qué me dolía pensar en que el podría ser feliz con alguien más?, tal vez el empezaba a gustarme y por eso me molestaba pensar en que pudiera estar con alguien más, además no tenia que preocuparme las habitaciones eran de dos camas, así que no pasaría nada…

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?-Kaito estaba serio- A mi me molesta que Mikuo se quede con Kaiko, pero mientras estemos aquí, al menos estas dos semanas, tendré que soportarlo-En verdad parecía molesto

-Yo no tengo idea de que tenga Luka en la cabeza, sinceramente creí que Mikuo y yo estaríamos compartiendo habitación, además ella dijo que habían hablado con ella, si es cierto eso, significa que Miku pudo haber hablado con ella por preocupación, o fue Kaiko la que hablo con ella, a ti te molesta eso, así que tu no fuiste, aparte de ellas dos no veo quien más pueda tener interés en que estén juntos-Ya razonando todo, era lo que tenía más sentido

-Me duele admitirlo, pero creo que tienes razón-Cada vez parecía más molesto, yo sabía que Kaito quería demasiado a su prima y esta situación no es algo que él quisiera.

Yuki vino a mi habitación llorando, ella quería que Luka nos dejara un cuarto, y nos dijo que la cena ya estaba lista, pasamos por las otras habitaciones y dimos la noticia, bajamos y vimos que ya estaba todo listo, la cena fue un poco incomoda, nadie hablaba y termino en silencio, aun nadie parecía conforme con la distribución.

Terminada la cena Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Kaiko, Piko y yo nos fuimos a conocer el resto de la cabaña, antes de irnos a dormir, mañana saldríamos todos juntos a empezar a conocer los alrededores, caminábamos un poco callados, Kaiko estaba muy sonriente y me dieron ganas de gritarle, pero me contuve, yo no tenía razón para hacerlo, acompañamos a Miku, Mikuo y Kaiko a sus habitaciones y note que la habitación de Mikuo y Kaiko solo tenía una cama matrimonial, esa parecía ser la habitación principal, al darme cuenta que dormirían juntos, la rabia se apodero de mi, tanto que me salí corriendo de allí, no quería seguir imaginándome cosas, Seguro esto era un plan de Luka para juntarlos.

Llegue a mi habitación y a los pocos minutos llegaron Kaito y Piko

-¿Qué te paso?-Piko no sabía nada de Mikuo y yo

-Es solo que me siento muy cansado y quiero dormir, además estaba aburrido-Le conteste un poco cortante, Kaito solo suspiro

-Ok, entiendo-Parecía triste

-Lo siento, no es tu culpa, solo estoy estresado-Fui muy grosero y el era mi amigo

-No te preocupes, creo que te entiendo, yo siento muchos celos de Mikuo, quedarse solo con la bella Kaiko, tranquilo Kaito-lo dijo sonriendo, y cambio mucho su rostro cuando noto la furia de Kaito

-Aun no entiendo a Luka ¿Por qué ellos juntos?-Parecía querer gritar

-Será mejor que me valla, no quiero que Kaito me utilice como saco de boxeo-Dijo riendo nerviosamente y salió de la habitación

Ni Kaito ni yo dijimos nada más y nos fuimos a bañar y directo a acostarnos, el parecía querer ir a quedarse en la habitación de Mikuo y Kaiko, pero al final solo suspiraba cada 10 segundos pero parecía ya haber aceptado un poco eso

Sin decir nada ambos nos dormimos, desperté un poco agitado, eran las 3 de la mañana, pero yo sentía que alguien me miraba, me levante y fui al baño, tropecé varias veces y me golpee con varios objetos, no se podía ver nada, ni siquiera con la luz del celular se lograba apreciar algo, llegue al baño prendí la luz y me mire, me veía muy demacrado, hice mis necesidades y salí, ya estaba de regreso, solo caminaba más lento para evitar golpearme, vi a Luka saliendo de otro baño, me vio sonrío y se fue antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella, su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, Luka dijo que en el tercer piso había más habitaciones, pero que el dueño de la casa le había pedido que esas no las usáramos, pero como no tenía nada de sueño, decidí ir a explorar un poco, las escaleras eran muy bonitas y atreves del vitral se podía ver la débil de luz de la luna, al menos me serviría para no caerme a medio camino.

Llegue al tercer piso y con el celular aluce hacia la izquierda, podía ver 5 brillos, seguro eran las chapas, entonces 5 habitaciones, seguro eran pequeñas ya que en el primer piso habían solo 3 a la izquierda y 3 en el segundo piso, tal vez esta era la razón de que no las usáramos, por lo pequeñas, me acerque a las habitaciones, para ver que tan pequeñas eran, si nadie se enteraba no había problema, al menos eso creía, la primera, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta puerta estaban cerradas, para cuando llegue a la quinta ya había perdido esperanzas de que estuviera abierta, pero para mi sorpresa esta si lo estaba… entre pude apreciar por la débil luz que era una galería, podía distinguir los marcos de cuadros, de entre todos en el centro había uno que se distinguía, parecía ser el más grande, me acerque a él y enfoque la luz… creo que fue la peor idea que he tenido en todo este tiempo…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 8 -Los celos**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Los celos

_**minna-san**_

_**aqui el capitulo 8**_

_**lamento subirlo con tantas horas de diferencia xDD**_

_**espero y les haya gustado el suspenso xDD(no se crean, ando un poco floja)**_

_**DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO, MAÑANA EN LA TARDE 9 Y 10, YA FALTA POCO**_

_**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**_

**CAPITULO 8 –Los celos **

Al enfocar la luz, pude notar que no eran pinturas si no fotografías, y esta era horrorosa, un hombre parecía estar siendo descuartizado, me tape la boca para no gritar, no quería ver las otras así que salí de la habitación, estaba agitado y espantado, esta era la razón por la que no quería el dueño que usáramos esas habitaciones, ya iba caminando hacia las escaleras cuando vi subir una sombra, parecía la de un niño y escuche una risa, creía que era Yuki, seguro me vio subir y me buscaba pero se fue hacia la derecha y yo corrí tras de ella, no quería que entrara en una habitación, seguro había cosas mas de ese tipo, al dar la vuelta y aluzar pude ver 3 puertas, pero seguro también eran pequeñas, el lado derecho era más pequeño que el izquierdo porque lo ocupaba la escalera, camine y vi una puerta abierta y escuche una respiración agitada, seguro estaba asustada, debió de haber visto algo horrible entre y aluce y busque en cada parte y no estaba, no había nadie, a pesar de que seguía escuchando una respiración agitada, no sabía de dónde provenía, ni si quiera me fije en la habitación al entrar, ahora que miraba bien, parecía una recamara infantil, me quite ideas absurdas de la cabeza y salí, me fui directo a mi habitación, aunque sentía que alguien estaba tras de mí, "solo son nervios".

Llegue a las 4:28 de la mañana a mi habitación, me golpee con toda cosa que estaba y me caí un par de veces, en la habitación, en mi cama estaba sentado, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, Kaito se despertó y al ver mi cara se levanto

-¿Qué paso?-Parecía dormido y preocupado a la vez

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, me regaño por irme solo y que más tarde me acompañaría a ver todo lo que le dije, ya eran las 5 de la mañana y me dijo que durmiera que estuviera tranquilo, que le avisaría a Luka que me sentía mal y que cuando se fueran él se quedaría conmigo, dormí algo incomodo, en mis sueños tenia la imagen del hombre descuartizado, en su cara se veía la agonía, desperté varias veces, Kaito estaba preocupado por mí, dijo que estaba muy pálido y demacrado, además dijo que mientras dormía me estaba quejando mucho, que el que me quedara fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido.

Fue a la cocina a traerme algo de desayunar, era la 1 de la tarde, cuando llego con mi comida, cerró la puerta con seguro y tomo una tabla.

-¿Qué paso?-Si quería asustarme ya lo había conseguido, además ya había sido suficiente con lo de anoche

-Escuche un grito en la cocina-Se veía asustado, así que no había posibilidades de que mintiera-Mikuo, Kiyoteru y Yuki serán los primeros en regresar, espero y sea pronto-Me volteo a ver y pude ver el miedo pintado en su cara, pero pronto cambio a una sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver lo que dijiste?

-No entiendo, yo estoy asustado, tú también y aun así ¿quieres salir?-No entendía que tenía en la cabeza

-Si estoy asustado, pero creo que es el mejor momento, imagínate que pase algo cuando las chicas estén aquí, por cierto… anoche Luka dijo que no se levanto en toda la noche, en el desayuno comento que escucho muchos ruidos y le dije que tú te habías levantado al baño varias veces, y dijo que a ella no le había importado las ganas de ir, que tenia frio y no había ido hasta en la mañana-Dijo bastante pensativo y pude ver que creía o que yo estaba loco, o que había visto algo sobre natural

-¿Acaso quieres verme más asustado de lo que ya estoy?-le dije sonriendo un poco, a él y a mí nos gustaba mucho las cosas de ese tipo, pero verlas en la tele, en vivo y a color no era lo mismo, al menos para mí, por lo visto él pensaba muy diferente

Suspire antes de levantarme de la cama, los dos salimos y fuimos a la chimenea y tomamos unos fierro que se usan para mover la leña, y subimos a el tercer piso, le indique a Kaito cual era la habitación que estaba abierta de la izquierda y entramos, como era de día se podía ver claramente los diferentes cuadros, todos eran fotografías y al centro la más espantosa, de día se veía peor que de noche, trate de no mirarla mucho, pude ver que todas las fotos eran parecidas aunque no tan feas, una era de un hombre ahorcado, en otra había una niña cubierta de sangre y muchas más fotos de ese estilo, Kaito y yo teníamos la misma expresión de desagrado y salimos de ahí, nos dirigimos a la derecha y entramos a la habitación, si era una recama infantil, parecía la de una niña, estábamos husmeando cuando sentimos una briza fría y se cerró la puerta

-¿Crees que este cerrada?-pregunta Kaito

-Acaso no escuchaste-Ninguno de los dos se movió

-Me refiero a que si se podrá abrir de nuevo-Dijo y se acerco a la puerta, yo ya temía lo peor, pero por suerte estaba equivocado, Kaito pudo abrir la puerta fácilmente, pero decidimos salir de ahí, no sabíamos que hacer Luka nos prohibió subir al tercer piso, a menos que fuera a la terraza.

Teníamos la idea de decir que quería ver el paisaje y fuimos a ver y que escuchamos el ruido y vimos todo eso… solo las fotografías y la habitación abierta, para que no creyera que la desobedecíamos

Después de un rato de estar en la chimenea y de que Kaito se burlara de mí por parecer fantasma, llego Mikuo y Kaito fue a la cocina por un poco de café para él, me sentía aliviado de que llegara bien y solo, ya era suficiente el fastidio de cuando Kaito me dijo que se fue con Kaiko a explorar el lugar, se quito el abrigo y se sentó junto a mí y lo enrede en la cobija con la que me tapaba

-No le creí a Kaito cuando dijo que estabas mal, pero con ver tu cara y ver lo pálido que estas ahora en verdad lo creo… es extraño, tu ayer estabas bien-Me dijo pellizcando una de mis mejillas

-No sé que me paso-no quería decirle a él lo que paso en la noche y lo que vimos Kaito y yo hacía unos momentos-¿Quiénes más vienen?-le pregunte sorpresivamente, se me acababa de ocurrir algo

-No lo sé, creo que Yuki y Kiyoteru regresarían pronto, pero cuando regrese los vi que seguían viendo el panorama con los otros-Me respondió y se me quedo mirando-¿Por qué?

-No le respondí-¡Kaito quédate en la cocina un rato!-Le grite y me abalance sobre Mikuo

-Como si quisiera salir-Me respondió riéndose

Lo bese y él se notaba bastante sorprendido por mis acciones, no pensaba en hacer nada malo, mientras lo besaba, le quite la bufanda y empecé a besar su cuello, sin que se diera cuenta le hice un chupetón, y me quite de encima

-¿Qué fue eso?-Se había puesto todo rojo

-¡Kaito ya puedes salir!-Lo ignore y le avise a Kaito

-Responde-Seguía rojo, se miraba bien así, me gustaba eso

-Mira tú cuello-Le respondí y me fui a mi cuarto

Pude escuchar su reacción y Kaito llego al cuarto muerto de risa

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Seguía riéndose y a lo lejos escuche a Mikuo maldecir, no me importaba, yo quería dejar en claro que el era mío

-Quiero que lo vean los otros, asi pensaran que fue kaiko y Luka no tendra mas opcion que separar a Kaiko y a Mikuo-Le dije riéndome, en parte era cierto

-Eres un idiota, aunque sería bueno si Luka los separa, no lo creo, seguro va a sospechar que fuiste tú, pero con tal de que los separen, no importa-Parecía que le gustaba y no le gustaba la idea.

(Dos semanas después)

De algún modo Mikuo se las arreglo para que nadie viera el chupetón, y por lógica no separaron a Kaiko y Mikuo, Kaito y yo nos sentíamos furiosos, ya habíamos hablado con Luka con la excusa de que íbamos a la terraza y nos dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie sobre eso, que ella ya después de que se Fuera Yuki hablaría eso con todos, no quería asustarla, ya hoy se irían Neru, Meiko, Taito, Kiyoteru y Yuki, Kiyoteru y Taito manejarían, y todos los estábamos despidiendo, cuando empezamos a oír ruido de entre la hierba.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 9 – Los visitantes**


	9. Capitulo 9 - Los visitantes

_**Minna-san**_

_**Gomenasai, se que les dije que publicaria dos capitulos diarios**_

_**pero pasaron ciertas cosas**_

_**que me desanimaron... y ya tenia los capitulos pero...**_

_**bueno, GOMEN**_

_**DISFRUTENLO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 – Los visitantes**

Neru, Meiko Taito y Yuki entraron a la camioneta, Kiyoteru estaba recibiendo instrucciones de Luka para salir de allí, y los demás fuimos a investigar que eran esos ruidos

Empezamos a escuchar voces mientras más nos adentrábamos en el bosque

¡ME PISASTE!-Escuchamos una voz, se me hacía muy conocida, pero no lograba reconocerla

Lo siento, ya estoy muy cansado-Le respondió otra voz y esta si la reconocía

¿Lui, eres tú?-Kaito se me adelanto

¡Ayúdenos, estamos perdidos!-Era una voz femenina, la primera que se había escuchado

Kaito salió corriendo Junto con Gakupo, y nos quedamos a esperar, a los 20 minutos regresaron Kaito y Gakupo junto con Lui y Seeu.

Seeu parecía que estaba llorando, era extraño, ella normalmente estaba sonriente, note que solo traían una mochila cada uno

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y porque vinieron caminando y con solo una mochila?-Era realmente extraño, ambos se veían, como si llevaran dos días sin bañarse y se notaban muy cansados.

Entramos en la cabaña y Gakupo tuvo que cargar a Seeu quien se sentía muy cansada como para seguir caminando

Es que hace una semana hablamos con Luka por teléfono y nos dijo que estaban aquí, nosotros ya veníamos de regreso a Japón y nos sentiríamos mal si llegábamos a una casa vacía, así que decidimos pasar a saludarlos, antier hubiéramos llegado pero cuando estábamos en la carretera ya casi para dar vuelta para acá, nos asaltaron y solo nos aventaron las mochilas, aquí solo traemos un par de cambios de ropa, no teníamos nada de valor, por eso lo aventaron-Lui nos platico todo, mientras que llevo Gakupo a Seeu a una habitación vacía

¿Solo estaban ustedes dos?-Pregunto Luka

Solo nosotros regresamos a Japón, Usee y los otros quisieron quedarse más tiempo-respondió y se notaba el cansancio en su cara, dejamos que comiera tranquilo, se baño y se puso una pijama de Len que eran casi de la misma talla y se fue a dormir en la habitación donde estaba Seeu, por lo pronto seguiríamos con las mismas habitaciones, hasta decidir qué hacer.

Kiyoteru y los otros ya se habían ido, así que solo teníamos el autobús como transporte,

Y si se iban en el autobús, los que se quedaran se quedarían atrapados aquí hasta que volvieran, si decidíamos llevarlos a la casa, tendríamos que irnos todos, primero les preguntaríamos que querían hacer y después decidiríamos

Yo para este entonces me sentía muy desesperado, en las noches no dejaba de escuchar pasos y esa respiración, incluso una vez Luka Kaito y yo fuimos en la noche al tercer piso después de escuchar la risa de una niña, entramos en la habitación y ya añorábamos salir de ahí al encontrar un dibujo sobre una mesita, aparecía la escalera de la cabaña y alguien parecía caer de ella

Nadie sabía sobre lo que pasaba, y Luka prohibió cualquier contacto con el tercer piso, muchos se molestaron pero Luka no fue nada accesible con eso, Seeu despertó, se baño y cambio, usando la ropa de Lily, le quedaba justo pero se miraba bien, ya entrada la noche pasamos todos al comedor y discutimos el asunto.

-Lamentamos arruinar su viaje, solo queríamos darles una sorpresa-Hablo Lui

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar-Luka parecía preocupada-Ya hable a la estación de policía y levante la denuncia, parece que los detuvieron en un lugar cercano y tienen sus cosas, me dieron dos opciones, la primera nosotros ir para levantar formalmente la denuncia y que ustedes tomen sus cosas, y la otra es que nos traigan el vehículo y sus cosas y a ellos solo los arrestan por conducir ebrios y a exceso de velocidad-Luka parecía muy enojada al decirnos

Entonces supongo que está decidido que nos vamos-Dije rápidamente, me sentía aliviado, ya no soportaba el no poder estar cerca de Mikuo, supongo que ahora Luka sería feliz porque admitiría que me gustaba, no me gustaba la idea de que Kaiko y el pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, desde que estábamos aquí, apenas si había podido estar a solas con Mikuo dos veces y en cambio ella dormía con él y pasaba mucho tiempo junto a él, note que Seeu me miraba

-Yo creo que es mejor que nos traigan nuestras cosas, así nos podremos quedar más tiempo aquí-Seeu dijo y a todos nos sorprendió

-A mí también me parece buena idea eso-Lui dijo, sentí que me des hacia, solo suspire, y todos me miraron extrañamente

-entonces está decidido que nos quedamos, será mejor que hable a la estación-Dijo Luka y se levanto de la mesa

Todos empezaron a levantarse de la mesa y a irse a sus habitaciones, yo me dirigí a la sala y Seeu fue tras de mí, cosa que se me hizo extraña, ella se puso frente a la chimenea y yo en un lado

-Yuma… ¿Estas enamorado?-Directa y sin aviso

-¿de qué hablas?-Que le pasaba, mínimo que avisara, me sentía con la guardia baja lo cual hizo que me sonrojara al pensar en Mikuo y me puse bastante torpe

-mmm…. Puedo ver que si, ¿Es de Mikuo?-¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Claro que no-Le dije

-Entonces si estas enamorado, y si no es Mikuo… entonces es Kaiko…. Pero eso no es probable-Parecía pensativa

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué dices todo eso?-yo no estaba enamorado de nadie, apenas si me gustaba Mikuo, me miraba fijamente y eso me ponía más nervioso

-Si es Mikuo, eres muy fácil de leer, me di cuenta por como lo mirabas a él y a Kaiko en la cena, además el te ama, si vieras como te mira-Parecía encantada con la idea

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Mikuo, ni de nadie-Me voltee y ella se paro frente a mi

-Entonces… ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo lo miras?, aparte en la cena varias veces murmuraste algo de habitación Mixta y ellos son los únicos que están así, eso significa que tu estas celoso-Cada vez sonreía más, sus ojos brillaban.

-Ya te dije que eso no es cierto-Me sentía muy rojo, ¿Qué me pasaba? Si yo no estaba enamorado… ¿Por qué me daba vergüenza que ella se diera cuenta?... espera ¿darse cuenta de qué?, ya ni yo me entendía, nunca lo había hecho, pero hoy menos que nunca

-Entonces me vas a negar que no hay nada entre ustedes, o que sientes algo por el-Ella tomo mi rostro y sonreía amablemente, mi corazón latía rápidamente

-No te niego… que a veces… bueno antes… él y yo si teníamos algo… pero en estas semanas no he podido estar cerca de él-al ver su sonrisa tranquila, pude pensar más claro

-Fíjate nada mas en lo que dices, apenas si han sido dos semanas y hablas como si ya hubieran pasado años-Me abrazo y se sentó junto a mi

-pero…-no sabía que decir

-supongo que han tenido relaciones… por lo que dijiste… ¿Qué has sentido en esas ocasiones?-Parecía decidida a sacarme todo

-yo… la primera vez… que me dijo que me amaba… le dije que me lo repitiera… era agradable escucharlo… incluso por un momento también lo pensé… pero solo era la emoción del momento-Me sentía muy confundido

-Dime que sientes al recordarlo-

-yo… yo… siento… que… lo amo…, pero… ¿Cómo?-una lagrima broto de mi, ella la limpio

-El amor es solo algo que se da, no es algo que tu, controles, lo único que tú tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por él y hacer todo lo posible por hacer feliz a esa persona, ve a dormir y a pensar seriamente en esto-Me dijo y se fue

Le hice caso, me fui a dormir, no lo pensé, me sentía demasiado exhausto para pensar, solo dormí, no me importo que me diera miedo lo que pasaba en el tercer piso, no me importo que él estuviera con Kaiko.

Desperté en la mañana y pensé en eso, yo realmente lo amaba, hablaría con él y con todos y diría lo que sentía, no tenía nada que perder, pero en cambio si mucho que ganar

Me vestí y me fui a desayunar, estaban él y Kaiko platicando, trate de ignorarlos, hablaría con todos pero hasta que llegáramos a la casa, Meiko Neru Taito y Kiyoteru también debían de saberlo, por lo pronto lo evitaría, así al menos estaría tranquilo, pensaba en hablar con Kaito y Luka antes que con él, quería consejos sobre cómo decirle, tal vez sería un poco infantil pedir consejo, pero quería que el supiera todo y seguro que si hablaba sin saber cómo él no se enteraría de mucho.

Después del desayuno, algunos decidieron que como hoy no hacía mucho frio irían a ver el lago y a determinar si se podía patinar en el, en casa solo nos quedamos Mikuo, Kaiko, Luka y yo.

Pude ver a lo lejos a Mikuo, Luka y Kaiko subir las escaleras.

Me recosté en un sofá cama cercano a la chimenea, En esta tarde soleada de invierno... a pesar de que el sol parece ser cálido, mi cuerpo se siente muy frio... le extrañaba demasiado, de pronto llego Luka y me susurra al oído "Mikuo tuvo un accidente" mi cuerpo duele horriblemente mi corazón se detuvo por momentos o parece detenerse y las lagrimas no dejan de correr por mi rostro, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, solamente quiero correr hacia donde el esta y protegerlo de todo y todos….

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 10- Dolor, el secreto descubierto y una habitacion triste**


	10. 10Dolor,elsecretodescubiertoyunatriste h...

**hola!**

**perdon por no poder subir mas capitulos**

**aqui el 10 espero poder continuar**

**los quiero ,DISFRUTENLO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 – Dolor, el secreto descubierto y una habitación triste**

-Trata de calmarte-Luka seco mis lágrimas

-¿Qué paso?, como me puedes pedir calmarme si la persona a la que amo…-Me detuve en seco, este no era el momento para hablar de eso, ella parecía sorprendida

-¿La persona que amas?, veo que al fin te aclaraste-Parecía triste, me levante a buscar a Mikuo, ella tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el segundo piso

Se me hizo eterna la distancia de donde estábamos, pude verlo ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?, estaba tirado al pie de la escalera, voltee hacia arriba hacia el tercer piso y note que había una pequeña escalera que parecía dar al ático, estaba inconsciente, Kaiko en un lado de él llorando y diciendo "perdóname" en voz baja

-¿perdóname?, que fue lo que le hiciste-Me sentía furioso, de un empujón la aparte de Mikuo y sin moverlo mucho lo cargue y lo lleve a la habitación más cercana

-Es que si yo no le hubiera pedido acompañarme, esto no habría pasado-Kaiko me dijo entre sollozos, apenas si se le entendía

-A Kaiko le paso lo mismo que a ti, anoche se levanto al baño y escucho la risa de una niña, subió al tercer piso a investigar, pero ella no pudo abrir ninguna puerta, pero entonces empezó a escuchar un llanto, así se fue a dormir, en la mañana después de que todos se fueron, le pidió a Mikuo acompañarla a ver la habitación de donde venían los llantos, yo escuche sus planes y dije que iría con ellos, apenas llegamos al tercer piso y Mikuo murmuro algo de que sentía una mirada, y en lo que Kaiko y yo volteamos a verlo vimos como caía Mikuo por las escaleras-Luka me explico todo aun que ella también parecía querer llorar.

-Sera mejor que les avisemos a los otros lo que paso, Yuma acompáñame, Kaiko no está en condiciones de caminar-Tomo mi mano para salir

-Yo me quedo-No pensaba dejarlo solo, el era mío y solamente mío

-Eres un idiota, ahora no es momento de que te pongas así, necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital y necesito que estén todos aquí para irnos-Luka apretaba muy fuertemente mi brazo, escuche ruidos de fuera de la habitación

-Yuma, no te preocupes yo cuidare de él mientras ustedes van por los otros-Kaiko parecía más tranquila, yo no lo estaba

-Tu lárgate de aquí… él es mío-Me senté a un lado de Mikuo y lo abrace-él es mío… yo lo amo y él me ama, si tan solo tú no… si solo tú…-Mis Lagrimas no paraban… pude ver a Kaito, Miku, Rin y Len fuera de la habitación, los últimos dos sorprendidos

-Yuma, ¿En verdad quieres a Mikuo-nee?-Miku parecía triste

-Yo no lo quiero… Yo lo amo…-Limpie mis lagrimas y hable fuerte y claro

No me había fijado que Luka no estaba en la habitación hasta que la vi entrar

-Ya viene una ambulancia-Me alegraba que ella si conservara la calma

-¿Ambulancia? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Len

-Mikuo… se cayó por las escaleras-Kaiko respondió y fue a abrazar a Kaito, Miku corrió a mi lado y también lo abrazo

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran todos, esperábamos ansioso la llegada de la ambulancia, Miku y Seeu en el cuarto donde estaba Mikuo, aun no reaccionaba. Por fin llego la ambulancia, Miku se fue junto con él, y estaría en contacto con Luka

-Yuma, ya cálmate por favor, no me gusta verte así-Luka se veía como si se sintiera culpable

-No te preocupes por mi… ¿no te estarás echando la culpa, o si?-La abrace y bese su frente

-No me la estoy echando, es mía la culpa… si no se me hubiera ocurrido este viaje… o si les hubiera dicho a todos la razón de por qué no debían ir al tercer piso….esto no habría pasado-Luka me abrazo muy fuerte y lloraba

-Tú no tienes, solo fue un accidente, prométeme que ya no pensaras así… eso le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera y con circunstancias diferentes-Nadie tenía la culpa, menos ella

-Está bien-Me soltó y sonrió un poco forzada, le di otro beso en la frente

Para cuando Miku y Kaito hablaron ya era de noche, estábamos cenando, aunque nadie comía nada. Fueron buenas noticias, solamente tenía dislocado el brazo izquierdo y algunos golpes menores, pero lo mantendrían en observación 48 horas, al escuchar la noticia toda volvió a la calma y organizaríamos todo para irnos en cuanto él llegara.

Estaba en la habitación con Kaito y llego Piko

-Estoy muy molesto contigo-Me dio un almohadazo, realmente parecía molesto

-Mejor los dejo…-Kaito huyo de la habitación

-¿Por qué no me tuviste la confianza para decirme lo de Mikuo y tú? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?-Me dio varios golpes con la almohada, pero el ultimo prácticamente fue su puño

-Lo lamento, yo no quería que nadie lo supiera… ni yo mismo sabía lo que pasaba, claro que somos amigos y en verdad lo siento, yo creía que era algo pasajero y que era mejor que nadie se enterara, incluso Mikuo estuvo de acuerdo con eso, perdón-Ni si quiera tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara… tenía razón él era mi amigo y no confié en el

-¿Y… enserio lo amas?-Su tono era extraño, voltee a verlo pero estaba de espaldas

-Yo… si lo amo-Sentí que mi rostro se encendía, agache la mirada

Piko empezó a reír descontroladamente, se sentó en la cama de Kaito agarrando su estomago y limpiándose las lagrimas

-Ahora ya veo porque te caía tan mal-Su burla solo me irritaba

-Eres un idiota-Cada vez me sentía más rojo e irritado

-Sabes… eres el tema de conversación en la sala, parece que todos te poyan, Kaiko está un poco celosa de ti, pero ella quiere la felicidad de Mikuo-Me dijo y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, como muestra de apoyo, solo me reí de su actitud

Después de un rato llego Kaito y los tres nos pusimos a bromear, nos dieron las 12 de la noche y Piko se fue a su habitación, yo aun no tenia sueño así que salí de la habitación y me para frente a la chimenea recién apagada, escuche pasos detrás de mí, cosa que hizo que me dieran escalofríos, y sentí una mano tocando mi hombro

-Yuma, ya ve a dormir-Luka me abrazo por detrás y suspiro

-No te escuchas bien, además no tengo sueño-Seguro seguía culpándose

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño, pero necesitaba hablar contigo… decirte como pasaron ciertas cosas…-Recargo su frente en mi espalda

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Parecía que algo le molestaba

-Necesito explicarte como pasaron las cosas-Me abrazo y puse sentir su mejilla húmeda

-Recuerda que en la tarde ya me explicaste que paso-Que se suponía qua había pasado

-No me refiero a lo que paso hoy-Me dijo pero pude sentir que volteo hacia atrás

-Luka, otra vez el llanto-Pude escuchar la voz de Kaiko, voltee y la pude ver en el segundo piso viendo hacia arriba

Preste atención, pero yo no escuchaba nada, Kaiko traía una linterna e ilumino el tercer piso

-Tú no subas Kaiko, préstame tu linterna, solo yo subiré-Luka se fue hacia las escaleras, pero la alcance y tome su brazo

-Esta loca si crees que te voy a dejar ir sola-Aun se seguía sintiendo culpable

-No quiero que te pase nada-Más de lo que yo pensaba

-Entonces me obligas a encerrarte en tu habitación, yo voy quieras o no-La abrace por la cintura y le sonreí en la oscuridad

-Idiota-Con la débil luz de la luna pude ver su sonrisa

-Entonces vamos los tres-Kaiko dijo y saco otra linterna

-¿Estás segura de ir?-Luka no parecía querer dejarla ir

-Sí, estoy segura-Dijo, aunque su voz se escuchaba temblorosa

Subimos lentamente hacia el tercer piso, yo al frente, sujetándonos siempre de la barandilla, al llegar hacia arriba recordé que había visto una escalera hacia el ático

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué estaba abajo la escalera del ático?-Eso aun no lo entendía

-Pensé en subir, porque ahí están todos los interruptores, solo están arriba los del sótano, primer y segundo piso, iba a encender el del tercer piso-No entendía que quería decir… una de las noches que había ido al baño pude ver la luz del tercer piso encendida, pero preferí no decir nada

Llegamos a la habitación de donde venían los llantos, la puerta estaba abierta, entramos y cuando revisábamos de donde venían los llantos, que ellas si oían pero yo no, se cerró la puerta.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 11 - Frio viento**


	11. Capitulo11-Frio Viento

**Minna-san!**

**Lamento haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo**

**no tenia mucha inspiracion que digamos y**

**no sabia como hacer esta parte y una amiga**

**me ayudo, Este en compensacion es mas largo**

**Disfrutenlo y comentenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Frio viento**

Luka se aferro a mi brazo y Kaiko al de Luka

-¿Estamos encerradas? ¿No hay salida?-Luka parecía arrepentida de haber entrado, Kaiko sollozaba

-Tranquilas, la vez que vinimos Kaito y yo pasó lo mismo y pudimos abrir la puerta fácil-Esperaba y pasara lo mismo de esa vez

Kaiko se precipito a la puerta, pude escuchar como no abrió la puerta y como Kaiko la golpeaba frenéticamente, no entendía porque había venido si tenía tanto miedo, trate de caminar hacia la puerta pero Luka no me dejaba avanzar

-Luka tranquilízate, seguro solo necesita fuerza, si no la derribare-Les dije para tranquilizarlas

Se empezaron a escuchar arañazos en la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, buscamos en todo el pequeño cuarto que era lo que causaba el ruido, no encontramos nada, Kaiko trataba de salir del cuarto desesperadamente, yo tenía a Luka sentada en la cama, era más que suficiente lo que había pasado como para que ella siguiera haciéndose la fuerte, esperaría a que descansara un poco para tirar la puerta si era necesario, Kaiko se rindió y se fue a sentar en un lado de Luka.

Me acerque a la puerta con la intención de tirarla, pero en cuanto puse la mano en el picaporte, se escucho como que alguien quitaba un seguro, gire el pomo y la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

Me lleve a Luka casi cargándola y a Kaiko tomándola del brazo, la puerta se cerró bruscamente y entonces pude escuchar el llanto, ni si quiera voltee hacia atrás, lleve a Kaiko a su habitación, pero parecía demasiado nerviosa como para dormir sola así la lleve con Kaito

-Ahora si podremos hablar-Luka se veía demasiado cansada, ¿Qué era eso que tenía que decirme?

-¿No puede ser en la mañana? Cuando tú estés descansada, y no pasen cosas raras-Bromee un poco

-No quiero esperar, es algo que solo tengo que hablar contigo… tal vez con Kaito también pero…-Ya entendía a que se refería en cuanto menciono a Kaito, así que puse un dedo en su boca silenciándola

-Mañana, Tú, Kaito y yo-La cargue hacia su cuarto, pero me dijo que me quedara con ella en la habitación que era de Mikuo y Kaiko, ya que Kaiko estaba en mi cama acepte.

Dormí bastante incomodo, primero…. No podía quitarme las sensaciones que había tenido en esa habitación, segundo… todos sabían lo mío con Mikuo, tercero… Luka parecía llorar en sueños y cuarto…. Esta era la razón más molesta, esta era la habitación que Mikuo compartía con Kaiko…

Como pude dormí, Luka me dejo dormir hasta tarde, para cuando llegue al comedor ya todos habían desayunado, solo estaban Rin, Len, Seeu, Haku y Gakupo quien parecía molesto por algo

-Felicidades Yuma-Rin me abrazo en cuanto me senté a mordisquear un pan, apenas si emití un ruido con la garganta

-Si tenias algo con Mikuo no tenias porque haberlo escondido-Haku parecía bastante indiferente, eso me agrado

-Me da gusto que al fin lo admitiste-Seeu me abrazo al igual que Rin y las dos se reían

-Si….-Fue todo lo que dije

-¿Dónde está Gumi? Es raro que no estés con ella Gakupo, desde que llegamos a la cabaña no te separas de ella más que para dormir-De hecho me di cuenta que en verdad Gakupo usaba a Gumi, Luka ya me había mencionado que Gumi le preguntaba muchas cosas, y Gumi siempre parecía molesta con Gakupo, Gakupo estaba celoso

-Esta con Luka-Respondió con indiferencia fingida me dio risa

Llego Luka hacia nosotros

-¿Alguien ha visto a Seeu?-Luka y Gumi parecían enfadadas

-Hace un momento estaban aquí-Gakupo respondió

Buscamos por toda la casa y no la encontramos por ningún lado, llegaron los demás a ayudarnos y no encontramos a Seeu por ningún lado.

Todos andaban fuera buscando a Seeu que misteriosamente desapareció después del desayuno y ya para esas horas no regresaba yo decidí quedarme en casa , se supone que Mikuo llegaría pronto del hospital con Luka ,( que lo había ido a ver y me había telefoneado para decirme que tal vez si saldría ahora) de repente tocaron la puerta y ahí estaba era el Mikuo , pero y luka? Al preguntarle sobre ella dijo que se había encontrado a los demás en el camino y como él ya estaba bien decidió regresar solo y dejarla ir con los demás , me sentí tan feliz de verlo pero no podía revelárselo así como así , decidí para calmar mis nervios tomar un baño rápido, Mikuo fue a comer … al terminar de bañarme y vestirme con una camiseta y un short escuche su voz -¿Ya puedo entrar? – golpeo la puerta de mi habitación

Como toda respuesta, abrí la puerta dejándolo pasar, ocultando mi nerviosismo tras una fría mirada y un leve sonrojo, aun no podía controlarme, el frio y centrado Yuma se había esfumado …

-¿Qué me miras así?- el peliaqua entró acercándoseme poco a poco –es acaso no me extrañaste? Yo la pase muy mal sin ti todo este tiempo - me acarició la mejilla – aunque siempre estas protestando por todo, si te beso, si te toco, si alguien mas sabe - se me acercó un poco mas.

- Y tú siempre me estás tocando. ¿Que no te cansas? – di un paso hacia atrás. – No es eso.- realmente no es que no lo extrañara es que frente a el no podía decir abiertamente lo que sentía

-Claro que no me canso…- el peliaqua dio otro paso adelante -cuanto más te toco, más me apetece tocarte, es lo normal ¿no?- me tomo las manos pasándolas bajo su camiseta y haciéndome rozar su pecho y su abdomen, las soltó -¿te cansas?

No podía evitarlo, respire agitado, encendido por aquel contacto, y me di la vuelta enseguida. – Cállate, baka

-¿Por qué?...- Mikuo me abrazó por la espalda subiéndome la camiseta con una mano para rozarme el pecho mientras bajaba la otra entre mis piernas separándolas con su rodilla -No creo que ya te hubieses cansado…¿hasta tal punto eres orgulloso?

- Déjame en paz…. –proteste de nuevo, sintiendo el calor en mi entrepierna. – No es orgullo… - dije sin aliento en un susurró.

-No…ya sé que es vergüenza- dijo deslizando dos dedos sobre mi sexo que se abultaba en los pantalones cada vez más caliente -de todos modos me pregunto si no te jode apartarme- apretó uno de mis pezones entre los dedos -Estás caliente- dijo pasándome la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente estaba completamente sonrojado, sus caricias se sentían tan bien -y no quieres que deje de tocarte, lo sabes de sobra.- el tenia razón lo deseaba, pero no podía dejárselo saber con tanta facilidad

Deje escapar mi respiración ahogada. – No, no es eso tampoco. Bueno… - cerre los ojos, tragando saliva. – Eres un tonto.

-Será que te excitan los tontos- el peliaqua me hizo levantar la cara para besarlo profundamente sin dejar de acariciar mi sexo, deslizó la cremallera del pantalón abriéndola con suavidad -Tranquilo…

alze la mano, enterrando los dedos entre el cabello que caía por la nuca de mikuo, con el corazón latiéndome cada vez más rápido. (- "No puedo") – respondi mentalmente.

Bajo la mano, arrastrando mi ropa interior y deslizando los dedos por mi sexo. La subió por mi pecho hasta mi cuello echándolo hacia atrás contra él y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos hasta mis labios acariciándolos.

El peliaqua se echó un poco hacia delante observandome, sintió como me estremecía y me lamió el cuello deslizando la lengua por su mandíbula sin dejar de mirarme, me lo apretó con la mano con fuerza masajeándolo, esperaba el momento en el que le dijese que parara.

Deje escapar un gemido apagado, por estarme mordiendo el labio para reprimirlo, y me incline un poco, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Mikuo, sin saber cómo detenerlo.

-Déjame verte…- el peliaqua me subió la camiseta sacándomela completamente -habría sido mejor si no te hubieras vestido si ibas a ceder de todos modos…- acarició mis hombros con ambas manos y me atrajo hacia él empujando su abdomen y metiendo los dedos entre mi vello,mle bajo un poco más el pantalón hasta las caderas –eres realmente sexy Yuma…- me volvió de frente a él, apretándome contra su cuerpo y sujetando mis nalgas bajandome el pantalón y la ropa interior, separó mis labios con la lengua besándome profundamente y sintiendo mi respiración fatigada en sus labios.

Me abraze a Mikuo, pegándome, estremeciéndose de nuevo al sentir su sexo rozar con el mio y moviendo su lengua dentro de mi boca. De pronto abri los ojos nervioso, empujándolo con suavidad. – No, no puedo. Yo no dije que iba a ceder. – baje el rostro sonrojado. ( algo me decía que parara, que eso no estaba bien aunque porque? Si ya lo habíamos hecho antes bueno , si , ya lo habíamos hecho pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba, y ahora me daba vergüenza o era algo mas?

-¿No puedes qué? No tenemos que llegar a ningún lado, no importa si todo es pasajero , solo quiero disfrutar totalmente de ti el tiempo que dure, ya lo había dicho – ( me saco de mis pensamientos) ,el peliaqua nuevamente me atrajo hacia él -Tú también quieres esto, mira como estás...solo esto…no haremos nada-se separó un poco y me sujetó el sexo apretándolo -Estás completamente duro…incluso…- deslizó un dedo sobre mi glande humedecido -no me digas que no quieres que te toque Yuma- el peliaqua se agachó un poco, lamiendo mis pezones con fuerza.

- Baka…no entiendes nada…. Es que….. – igual no le iba a explicar. me tape el rostro con las manos, gimiendo a través de mis dedos. Eso de que no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado, no se lo creía ni de broma.

-¿Es que…qué?- mikuo se agachó rozando la cara contra mi sexo mientras acariciaba mis nalgas separándolas levemente -si no quieres que siga dímelo antes de que esté aún peor- acarició mi parte intima con la lengua suavemente .

- No te voy a decir…. –le conteste casi sin aliento, intentando reprimir los gemidos que empezaban a escapárseme. Nunca me había sentido tan caliente, pero seguía nervioso. – No…no sigas!

Mikuo me sonrió de medio lado, ¿es que aun no había asimilado que era un tramposo? Lamió mi sexo hasta el glande empujándolo con la lengua dentro de su boca y sujetó mis nalgas empujándolo hacia su interior. Si realmente no quería, iba a tener que hacer algo más que gemir para evitarlo.

- Ahhhh… - gemi, poniéndome colorado, y además algo agitado de que Mikuo no me hiciera caso. – Men…tiroso! Suelta….. – lo empuje un poco, intentando que dejara mi sexo.

Mikuo tuvo que contenerse la risa antes de apartar mi sexo de su boca y lo lamió antes de separarse y abrazarme sujetando mi sexo con la mano acariciandolo -Dime…es que…¿Qué? Aún no me olvido.

-Idiota….. – lo mire sonrojado y respirando con dificultad. No se me bajaba la excitación. - ¿Tengo que decírtelo? ¿No adivinas? – desvie la mirada, cada vez más rojo. – No me hagas decírtelo.

-No…aún no soy médium, tendrás que decírmelo ya sabes que soy idiota- deslizó su otra mano entre mis nalgas acariciándome suavemente y rodeando mi entrada con las yemas de los dedos, no iba a decir que no deseaba seguir con aquello, pero me avergonzaba y más aún cuando no sabía por qué motivo no quería seguir.

Desvié la mirada, envuelto en aquel calor de nuevo. – Es que…yo…yo…te amo y… -me daba demasiada vergüenza decirlo.

Mikuo sonrió un poco y me besó los labios suavemente –Eso, me hace realmente feliz y por eso vamos despacio si?, Yo se que ambos lo disfrutaremos mas así …si solo es eso…- Mikuo movió su mano con algo más de fuerza sobre mi sexo -Tranquilo… - Extraño creí que diría algo mas , pero mi mente se ponía cada vez mas nublada por la excitación , la vergüenza y las ganas que tenia de él. Me sujetó la nuca para hacer que apoyase los labios en su cuello y se empapó sus dedos en mi propia saliva, rozando mi ano con suavidad.

Suspire,mi pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, me sentía como si tuviera fiebre, y hasta algo mareado.

Deje escapar otro gemido contra el cuello del mi amado, murmurando luego, de forma apagada, por la piel. – Te amo ….ahhhh. mierda, Mikuo!

-Vale, tranquilo…ya veo, relájate ¿vale? Yo tambien- me habló suavemente, el peliaqua movió el dedo ligeramente dentro de mi sintiendo el calor del interior de mi cuerpo. Mikuo salió de mi entrando de nuevo -¿Duele mucho Yuma?- me besó la mejilla

- Nnn….no….. – me aferre a Mikuo, respirando fuerte sobre su piel. La verdad sí me dolía un poco , pero no era un dolor que no pudiera soportar, y sabia que ya mejoraría. Claro que iba a mejorar.

Mikuo me acarició el cuello tratando de reconfortarme –te gusta así? Yuma…- me besó los labios con suavidad, bajando pegado a mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarme una y otra vez. Lamió mi glande con suavidad para después hacerlo con más fuerza mientras acariciaba mi entrada sin llegar a entrar de nuevo. Empujó mis nalgas para que entrase en su boca mientras me lamía con suavidad y de nuevo uno de sus dedos empujó mi entrada.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, y emiti un gemido. Aquello empezaba a sentirse mejor, y las lamidas de Mikuo sobre mi sexo, igual me enviaban corrientazos de placer por todo el cuerpo. Baje la cabeza, abriendo un poco los ojos vidriosos, y enterre mis dedos entre el cabello azulado. – Mi..mikuo….

El me miró a los ojos sin dejar de lamer mi piel, bajó la mirada de nuevo sintiendose más caliente de lo que jamás había estado.

Salió de mi interior para entrar de nuevo con dos dedos, se apartó un poco masajeándome el sexo con una mano mientras me miraba, quería saber si me gustaba.

Aprete los dientes, el dolor se intensificaba un poco de nuevo, aunque no demasiado. Lo cierto era que la mirada de Mikuo, junto con sus caricias, ayudaban bastante. Intente sonreírle un poco, tampoco quería que pensara que me estaba torturando o algo así. Yo bién deseaba aquello, por mucha verguenza que me diera.

Me sonrió levemente y lamió mi sexo de nuevo succionándolo con fuerza, mientras me lo agarraba moviéndolo en su boca. Por esta vez estaba bien, sentía que me dolía, salió de mi apretándome las nalgas y ayudándolo a moverme dentro de su boca, se apartó un poco besándome la cadera -Quiero que te corras Yuma, córrete en mi boca- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

- ¿Q...qué? –lo mire algo sorprendido, y bastante rojo, pero igual me excitaba. me sentía extraño, pero ahora, sentía que mi sexo pulsaba con más vehemencia.

Mikuo tragó saliva mirándome a los ojos y respirando agitado -Quiero que te vengas en mi boca- me repitió sin esperar una respuesta lamiendo mi sexo, me sujetó con fuerza mientras lamía mis testículos y subió de nuevo envolviendo mi sexo.

- Ahhh…- lanze un gemido agudo al esuchar otra vez aquellas palabras mezcladas con las lamidas, y comenze a moverme un poco, para que lo succionara más profundamente.

Mikuo me miró sintiéndose arder y empujó mis nalgas apretándolas y moviéndolas hacia el interior de su boca. Sentía como mi sexo rozaba caliente su paladar, se apartó un segundo para mirarme mientras me lo acariciaba y de nuevo lo empujó dentro de él con fuerza. Bajó las manos por mis piernas, apretándolas ligeramente y coló una mano entre sus piernas, sujetando sus testículos y masajeándolos con suavidad.

Abri los ojos, completamente sobrecogido por el placer, sentía cómo mi sexo pulsaba cada vez con mayor fuerza. Me incline hacia adelante gimiendo, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, a la vez que el esperma fluía de mi sexo, dentro de la boca de Mikuo. Me estremeci, apoyando las manos en sus hombros para no caerme.

Mikuo apoyó una mano en una de las mias sobre su hombro apretándola con fuerza, sentía el liquido caliente bajando por su garganta. Succionó mi sexo con fuerza, empujándolo todo lo que podía hacia el interior, me sentía increíblemente encendido por todo aquello y no podía parar de gemir sobre él de aquella manera.

Termine de correrme, aunque no sentía que el placer me abandonara, como si fuera perpetuo, aún sentía los estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo, cada vez que Mikuo me succionaba. Me aferre más a sus hombros, respirando con fuerza. – Mikuo…. ya no puedo… - aunque se detuvo antes de terminar. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte. Era como si quisiera que se detuviera, pero a la vez, no.

Mikuo se apartó lentamente besando mi sexo y acariciándolo mientras se levantaba, me abrazó besando mis labios cogiéndome en brazos y sentándome con él en la cama -¿Estás cansado?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque era obvio que sí. – No te preocupes,. Es natural…pero te gusto, ¿no?

Claro que si, ni te tienes en pie por ello verdad? -dijo abrazándome y tapándome con una de las sábanas, me sonrió un poco.

Me levante un poco, apoyándome con una mano en su pecho. Aún estaba algo sonrojado, pero ya se me pasaba. Cerré los ojos acercando mis labios a los de Mikuo, sintiéndome demasiado consciente de mis gestos.

-Gracias- le dije susurrando en sus labios y mirándolo mientras lo besaba lentamente, me apartó el flequillo de la cara y me abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de besarnos. Después se apartó refugiándome en su pecho, el corazón le iba demasiado rápido y no sé, de repente una sensación de miedo, pero no le di importancia, estaba feliz. Comencé a quedarme dormido en los brazos de Mikuo, el se acomodo y por fin nos quedamos profundamente dormidos los dos.

Puede que fuera egoísta al no pensar en Seeu y en la ausencia de todos haber hecho eso con Mikuo pero me sentía muy feliz de verlo después de no poder ni tocarlo en todo ese tiempo

Escuche el alboroto que hicieron al llegar , espere que no se escucharan mas ruidos fuera y trate de abrazar a Mikuo eb la cama pero…. Por mas que tentaba aquí y alla no lo encontré , por fin me levante prendi la luz y el ya no estaba en el cuarto. Pero si Mikuo y yo lo hicimos ,de pronto un espeluznante y aterrador pensamiento corrió por mi mente al no encontrarlo, Sali de cuarto solo con un short y le pregunte a Luka donde estaba Mikuo , ella me contesto

- Nuevamente soñaste con el? Calma esta bien esta en el hospital aun hoy mismo llega, hace rato por el ajetreo de Seeu ya no te pude decir que lo dan de alta mañana y no ahora

No respondi, pero me sentí mareado , asqueado

Yuma estas bien? – escuche a luka –s..si – conteste- pero estas tan pálido – Luka me llevo a la silla mas próxima – estoy bien , calma solo me maree un poco me quiero ir a mi habitación- con esfuerzo llegue a mi habitacion cerre y me sente en el piso si Mikuo seguía en el hospital , quien era el de anoche? O todo fue un sueño? No pero … corri al baño si hay se veía claramente en el espejo las marcas de sus labios en mi cuello, me asquee volvi a mi cama e intente no pensar en ello , el sueño me venció y tuve una horrible pesadilla en donde estábamos Luka Mikuo kaiko seeu y yo atrapados en ese horrible cuarto nuevamente….. por que nosotros?

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**Capitulo 12 - La realidad**


End file.
